Mr. Bean (character)
'Mr. Bean ' is the titular protagonist in the comedy series of the same title. He is a slow-witted, sometimes ingenious, selfish, and generally likable buffoon who brings various unusual schemes and connivances to everyday tasks. Background Mr. Bean lives alone in his small flat in Highbury, North London. He's almost always seen in his trademark tweed jacket and skinny red tie. Mr. Bean rarely speaks, and when he does, it's generally only a few mumbled words, which are in a comically low-pitched voice. He's been shown in the first episode to have a strong knowledge of trigonometry. His ingenuity often leads him to finding ridiculous and impractical solutions to these problems (such as painting a room by putting fireworks into a paint can). Bean will often get confused at the world, not understanding what's going on. He's also quite selfish — if someone is doing something he doesn't like, he gets very agitated. He also doesn't like people taking his things. Mr. Bean often seems unaware of basic aspects of the way the world works, and the program usually features his attempts at what would normally be considered simple tasks, such as going swimming, redecorating, or going to church. The humor largely comes from his original (and often absurd) solutions to problems and his total disregard for others when solving them, his pettiness, and occasional malevolence. He acts silly sometimes. The original TV show At the beginning of episode 2 onwards, Bean falls from the sky in a beam of light, accompanied by a choir singing Ecce homo qui est faba (Behold the man who is a Bean). These opening sequences were initially in episodes 2 and 3, and they were intended by the producers to show his status as an "outcast cast into the spotlight". But later episodes showed Mr. Bean dropping from the night sky in a deserted London street against the backdrop of St. Paul's Cathedral. Rowan Atkinson himself has acknowledged that Bean "has a slightly outcast aspect to him". Personality Mr. Bean is often portrayed as a buffoon. He is obnoxious, crazy and sometimes seems stupid. Mr. Bean rarely speaks and when he does, only a mumbling voice comes out. He doesn't show much care to his girlfriend which was proven in many episodes (live-action and animated). Mr. Bean often pretends his teddy is real but he doesn't always treat Teddy nicely. Mr. Bean is also a pain to the Reliant Regal in loads of episodes becoming a running gag in the series. In a few occasions, Mr. Bean had been a bit kind but he rarely shows it. He also tends to hate Irma kissing him. Clothing Mr. Bean is mostly seen wearing a brown tweed jacket, a white shirt, a thin red tie, brown trousers and black shoes. Occasionally, he will change his outfit (often to suit the scene he is in). He is sometimes seen holding a brown suitcase. He also usually wears a digital calculator watch. In the episode The Return of Mr. Bean when Bean is heading to a fancy restaurant to celebrate his birthday he wears a grey suit with a dark red tie. In the same episode Bean wears a smoking. In the episode The Curse of Mr. Bean when Bean is heading for the park to make a sandwich for his lunch, he wears a long dark green Overcoat with a light green shirt and a dark green tie. In the same episode when Bean visit a cinema, he is wearing his trademark clothes, but instead of his brown jacket he wears a light colored brown sweater. Quotes * Teddy! * Right! * NO!!!!! (When all of his neighbors were noisy in Neighborly Bean) * I'll be right back! (Every time Mr. Bean leaves Teddy to do something) * Oh no! (Every time Mr. Bean commits mistakes or fails to accomplish his task) Trivia * His first name (he names himself Bean to others) and profession, if any, are never mentioned. *In the first film adaption, the 'name' "Mr." appears on his passport in the "first name" field, and he is shown employed as a guard at London's National. *He is known to have a criminal record due to the acts he has committed. These include: ** (Accidentally) headbutting the Queen. **Vandalizing hotel property and wandering around the corridors naked. **Blowing up a car, littering and destroying a lady's shopping whilst trying to get back a golf ball. **However, he has not been cautioned or arrested over any of these, so the general idea is Mr Bean is allowed to get away with committing the acts. *Mr.Bean claims his tweed suit was given to him as a gift. *Mr. Bean apparently is artistic, due to the reaction of the Art Teacher in Back to School, Mr. Bean. *He makes an appearance in the music video of the Boyzone song "Picture Of You". This is the song that was heard in the end credits of Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie. Gallery File:TheLibrary11.png|Mr. Bean holding his breath in The Library. File:Mr.Bean1.png|Mr. Bean in his car File:SNL's_Mr_Bean.jpg|Norm MacDonald as Mr. Bean Regal2lo7.7130.jpg 180px-Tiny.jpg 47.png TheMole1.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-08-25 a las 12.30.13 PM.png 49462476jpeg preview source.jpeg No Parking - Beans parking.PNG No Parking - Bean spots Titanic.PNG No Parking - Bean and Teddy.PNG MissingTeddy5.png Mr.Bean39.png Mr.Bean38.png Mr.Bean37.png Mr.Bean36.png Mr.Bean35.png Mr.Bean34.png Mr.Bean33.png Mr.Bean32.png Mr.Bean31.png Mr.Bean30.png Mr.Bean29.png Mr.Bean28.png Mr.Bean27.png Mr.Bean26.png Mr.Bean25.png I035822.jpg I001841.jpg Mini-1000-ado20-1980-1.jpg Mr bean article.jpg|Mr Bean Cartoon Mr Bean And Teddy 157 bike scooter mr bean.jpg Mr Bean Wedgie.png Mr. Bean - Whistler's Mother.png Bean animated 01.jpg Bean animated 10.jpg Bean animated 11.jpg Bean animated 14.jpg Image 140641 1.jpg bean_2540132g.jpg|Mr bean mr-bean-600x350.jpg|Mr bean angry BEANFACE.png Porter-02.png Room425-01.png Popular Culture *In the 23rd season of the show Saturday Night Live. There was also the sketch called "Set Our Nanny Free" in the November 8, 1997 hosted by Jon Lovitz. Mr Bean was also featured in it & he was played by Norm MacDonald. He was seen in the studio playing his fingers pretending being in prison. Category:Characters Category:Images of Mr. Bean Category:Comic Relief sketches Category:Main Characters